Hospitals are often occupied with individuals, referred to as patients, who have survived a surgical procedure. Many post-op patients are placed on a ventilator to assure adequate respiration with proper oxygen intake. Such patients are unable to communicate to doctors or nurses by speaking because a breathing tube of the ventilator is inserted into the lungs of a patient through the mouth. Such patients are faced with nodding yes or no to questions they may not even see as appropriate. Other patients may be offered to write, but it is difficult to write legibly, particularly when anesthesia has not worn off. Some patients may not be physically able to write, and others may not be able to write because of the surgery they just had. In any case, people trying to communicate often become upset and frustrated. This situation is worse when the patient speaks a different language than the hospital personnel.
As the world becomes a global economy, it is commonplace for a patient to travel great distances for the best doctor. The patient may be placed in a hospital where the language spoken is foreign. It will be difficult to help the patient without hospital personnel who can translate. Proper communications between a patient and hospital personnel could save a life, or prevent a disaster.
It is clear that most people want good communications in most situations. It is very frustrating to not be able to understand someone, or not be able to make someone understand. Sometimes miscommunication can be costly. Businesses, for example, restaurants, car rental agencies, airlines, and others, cater to international customers. It is unreasonable to expect personnel to communicate effectively to every customer from every part of the world. Also, for some businesses, it is often more timely, therefore cost efficient, to present a customer with the finite set of choices available in an automated manner, rather than wasting time with discussing one or more subjects which never should have been brought up in the first place.
Further still, there are students who would like a convenient and portable method for learning foreign languages.
What is required is an improved system and method for enhancing human communications. Enhancing communications is needed in situations which involve patients, the handicapped, foreigners, students, or even businesses which can be run more efficiently.